


Dream ?

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cold, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover Pairings, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Erections, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Interspecies, Leather Kink, Leather Trousers, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipples, Orgasm, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Iron Man 3, Puns & Word Play, Rutting, Sarcasm, Shirtless, Slash, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, this was definitely a dream because there was no way that Loki would've just done that in real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream ?

Tony's breath caught in his throat as Loki dropped the sceptre, he didn't even see the hand move before it'd torn his shirt off. Yeah, this was definitely a dream because there was no way that Loki would've just done that in real life. The halves of his shirt fluttered to the floor before tanned, cold, fucking cold hands pushed his shoulders back. Eerie, tesseract blue eyes narrowed as Loki bent to look at the Arc Reactor.

"That is the Tesseract, where could you possibly have gotten the materials necessary ?"

If he hadn't been pinned in place he would've been shifting his weight nervously, not just because Loki was cold, but, pun totally intended, he was hot too. A gasp left him as his nipples started hardening when a finger drifted to circle the seam between metal and flesh. 

Loki's eyes flicked up, "Well ? First you won't shut up and now you don't want to talk ? There is something profoundly wrong with that don't you agree ?"

"No, not really. What the fuck are you doing ?" Cold lips and tongue had started lavishing attention on his left nipple.

"Currently ? That would be you."

Despite rolling his eyes, he couldn't help chuckling then, "Whoa, ack." as his feet were swept from under him. Leather-clad arms caught him, lowering him to the floor, fuck that smooth leather, it shouldn't've felt so nice. Equally leather-clad hips pinned him down rubbing their erections together. Instinctively, he started rutting against Loki trying to ease the tightness in his balls, the pressure in his cock. Pleasure and lethargy rushed through his body before he woke up to find Pepper licking her lips. Fuck, he wished it hadn't been a dream. He let himself fall back asleep, but, of course, that dream was spent. 


End file.
